Currently, with the development of mobile communication technologies, various supplementary services including a simple voice communication service, such as a wireless internet service capable of downloading data of various types of content through the Internet by wireless, are provided.
Wireless internet service has an advantage in that it enables a mobile station not only to access a server on the Internet, to thereby search for necessary information or confirm an e-mail, but also to download and use various types of wireless internet content such as images, sound sources, games, and so forth. As such, subscribers have a growing interest in wireless internet service.
A mobile service provider providing mobile services processes Internet content in a format suitable for transmission through a mobile communication network on the basis of a wireless application protocol, and then transmits the content to the mobile station without taking into account problems such the limited size of a display screen of the mobile station.
Meanwhile, an initial wireless internet service is a closed environment in which the subscriber is serviced with Internet content provided by a subscribed mobile service provider (e.g. SKT, KTF or LGT). Since a current mobile station supports a full-browsing function, the subscriber can directly input a uniform resource locator to access a Web site (or a Web portal).
In other words, the initial wireless internet service is adapted so that the subscriber accesses a wireless portal established by the subscribed mobile service provider using a WAP browser built in the mobile station, and then uses only the content provided from a server operated by the subscribed mobile service provider. In contrast, the current wireless internet service is adapted so that the subscriber accesses the Web site through the wireless portal of one subscribed mobile service provider as well as that of another subscribed mobile service provider due to the application of full-browsing, and then is serviced with the content.
The mobile station has a relatively small display screen compared to that of a computer such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, and so forth, which gets access to the Internet. Thus, the mobile station cannot display an entire display window of the WAP page or the Web page at one time. As such, a display mode in which the mobile displays the display window of the WAP page or the Web page through the display screen can be classified as a first display mode in which a width of the WAP/Web page is automatically adjusted to a transverse length of the display screen, and a second display mode in which the user shifts the WAP/Web page on the display or causes the WAP/Web page to overlap the entire display.
In order to look at the WAP/Web page using current mobile stations, the user must set the WAP/Web page in the display mode for which the user has a preference. When the display mode is changed, the WAP/Web page is differently displayed. Thus, the data required to change the display mode must be additionally downloaded from the server, so that the user must pay an extra fee.